Home Sweet Home
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: After the death of her father, Kaoru thinks she has no choice but to enter an orphanage until she is eighteen. However, fate surprises her when her boyfriend's father,Hiko,invites her into his home and inevitably his family. Things are about to spin. KxK
1. Beginning

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. 

After six-months after my father's death I never imagined I'd be here, I thought to myself. I never thought my boyfriend's father would even _think_ about taking _me _in. I know I've been dating his son for five years now but I just couldn't believe he offered. Worst of all I never, ever would've thought it would be _him_ who first suggested.

I stood outside on the other side of the iron gate staring at the estate, looking edgily at the large two-story brick building. The windows were huge and gleamed with the setting sun. The front of the building had a stone porch with at least fifteen steps up to the great French door. The yard was beautifully gardened with various shrubs and flower patches that surrounded the pebble pathway that trailed right to my feet.

I shifted my feet uncomfortably, staring at my white and blue converse. The place was familiar but right now it never felt so foreign to me. I pressed the call buzz button again.

"Authorization please." A robotic voice said.

"Uh, this is Kaoru." I repeated timidly.

"Invalid. No entry."

"What?"

"Invalid. No entry."

I glared at the little intercom box. I slammed my fist against it. "Ow!" I exclaimed cradling my fist to my stomach. 

"Kaoru are you okay? I was only joking! I'll be there in a second."

"Kenshin! You, you-!" I stuttered trying to say something offensive.

A minute later the gate opened with Kenshin right in front of me.

"Kenshin!" I yelled stomping up to him. "I have every right to smack me you right now!" I swung my fist at him.

He caught my wrist easily. "Hold it right there, dear." He said teasingly, as he examined my hand while I tried to pull it from his grip. "Hmm…nothing seems to be wrong, best not stress it by hitting me though."

Before I could even _think_ of doing anything, he pulled me to him for a kiss. I felt my legs melt as his arm circled my waist to hold myself closer to him as our lips touched. After a moment he slowly, reluctantly withdrew and looked me up and down. I gave him a playful seductive smile placing one hand on my hip for the cliché look. He grinned slyly as he leaned his face down.

"You look _great_." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, you're not half bad yourself, dashing." I whispered back struggling as I tip-toed up to reach his ear.

"I'll have to get you alone sometime _soon_." He purred softly in my ear. I blushed. Kenshin had the ability to make my cheeks burn.

He grinned at my blushing and within a series of smooth movements bowed down, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. Smiling up at me with that boyish grin of his, that melted my heart, he intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked toward the doors, hand in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: It's been awhile since I've written, anyhow I'll be using my profile as a daily (yes, _everyday_)bullentin board to post story progress from now on. This story was something I thought of randomly and it pestered me so much I had to write it. There _may_ eventually be M-rated parts in this story depending on my boldness so I would appreciate it if only 17 readers only read, though I have no control over this. Anyway, until next time Happy Writing!


	2. Toast

I relaxed as I walked with Kenshin through his home. Though it was true Kenshin's father, Hiko, was quite wealthy, he wasn't the type to hire help. It was his firm and traditional belief that everyone should take care of themselves and not become dependent and rely on others. He might be wealthy but he doesn't spend money on frivolous things such as jewels, sets of cars, interior decorating, gold, silver, and artistic self-portraits. He's a simple, old-fashion man; though don't get me started on his ego, that's a whole other ball park.

He raised Kenshin with the same strict discipline. Kenshin was brought up to respect his elders, be independent, not to be weak, behave accordingly, and _always_ listen to his father. In my opinion though, I think Hiko was a good example because Kenshin was the perfect gentleman.

We passed by the parlor and den, going through the halls. I knew we were headed for the dining room and I had been hear so many times I could literally walk there in my sleep. As we walked we came across the long full length mirror. I peeked at my reflection.

My black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that reached mid-back, my clothes- pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater- were ironed smoothly, and my face was clean of any dirt. I didn't look too bad considering I hadn't had much selection because all my possessions had been taken prior to moving. I looked at Kenshin's appearance. As always he was stunning, dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans with his long fiery red hair pulled back with an elastic- Kenshin was striking. I found it hard to believe he could be attracted to me when there were other gorgeous girls out there. I squeezed his hand affectionately.

When we got to the dinning room, there was a long mahogany table, that could seat about fifteen, adorned with plates of delicious food. As I've said Hiko doesn't buy unnecessary furniture, this room was also used by his business associates for private meetings. The food was beyond appealing, there were plates of mashed potatoes, peas, corn, roasted turkey, slices of cornbread, salad, pasta, and chicken soup. I licked my lips, Kenshin had out done himself tonight. That's right, Kenshin, a guy-member of the male (XY) species- _can_ cook. In fact he can cook better than I can; then again anyone can since I'm quite terrible at it. I smiled at Kenshin proudly I was feeling comfortable already.

"Sit down."

_'Good feeling gone.'_

I looked up at Hiko who sat at the other end of the table. As always there was the usual serious, stern scowl present on his face. Obediently I took a seat at the table only a few chairs down from Hiko. Kenshin took the seat beside me to the left obstructing myself from Hiko. Sometimes I really didn't understand Kenshin, it wasn;t as if his father was going to lash out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Kenshin, go get the wine from the basement cellar." HIko ordered, not asked.

Kenshin went rigid beside me. "I don't think it's necessary at the moment."

"No, of course you don't. Are you saying Miss Kamiya isn't worthy of a welcome toast?" Hiko skillfully taunted.

Kenshin rose from his seat and went to leave. He gave me a sympathetic look before he disappeared through the doors.

"Now Kaoru."

I looked up at Hiko. "Yes, Seujiro?"

"Hiko is fine." He replied.

"Yes, Hiko?" I repeated, stating to feel nervous.

"There is a matter I would like to discuss with you concerning Kenshin."

"A matter concerning Kenshin?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, do you remember the year you two had mutually split and he went to attend Kyoto University?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well I presume you have heard rumors of what my son might've gotten into while attending?"

I nodded. I had heard terrible things about Kenshin. He was accused of being violent, suspicious of gang leading, fighting, and sleeping around. When he returned we reunited and Kenshin admitted _everything_ to me. He said he wouldn't go back out with me unless he was sure I still loved him even after what he had done. He changed but he was still Kenshin, he wasn't doing anything wrong anymore. That's all that mattered to me.

"I'm sure Kenshin told you what happened but I think he might've left things out in order to protect you, too. I just want you to know what you are getting into before I officially make it legal." Hiko said gravely.

'_So he is caring after all._' I thought mentally smiling. "I know exactly what I'm getting into, Hiko."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Absolutely. You might not understand but I'm in love with your son. Some things aren't going to change that." I said confidently.

Hiko nodded.

Just then Kenshin strode in through the doors holding the wine bottle in his hand. He was heavy-breathing, proof he had been running. I bit down a laugh at his expense, he just looked so silly.

"It's about time baka-deshi! I and Miss Kamiya have been waiting ages for you, we fell into silence awhile ago!" Hiko scolded. I was so surprised he could lie so easily.

Kenshin turned to me then looked back at his father and sighed. After pouring three glasses of wine he walked back over to his seat next to me.

"Boy I hope you know how lucky you are." Hiko said looking right at me. "Now." Hiko said raising his glass. "Let's welcome, Kaoru to our home properly."

With that said, he brought the glass to his lips. Mimicking Kenshin and I followed. The wine tickled down my throat smoothly, spreading tingles of warmth to my stomach. It felt like liquid chocolate, tasting sweet and silky as it slid down. I put my glass down and silently sighed.

The rest of dinner went by quickly. Afterwards Hiko excused himself and left Kenshin to clean up. I helped him clear the table and bring the dishes to the kitchen's sink. Kenshin washed and scrubbed the dishes and then I dried them with a towel. We were done within twenty minutes.

I brushed my hands on my jeans. "What now?"

After putting the last plate away, Kenshin looked over his shoulder at me with a contemplative look. "Hmm…how about desert?"

My eyes lit up. "Desert?"

"That's what I said Kaoru." Kenshin said smiling as he walked over tot the fridge.

"Oooh! Sounds good!" I exclaimed following him.

"If only I could get you this excited about other things…" I heard him mutter under his breath.

Kenshin went through the fridge but he wouldn't let me look in.

"Mou! Kenshin!" I whined.

"Wait a second." He said laughing. "Go sit over there and close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Yes, Kaoru." Kenshin replied steadily. I swear pouting never works on him.

"Fine." I replied stomping over to the small table and shutting my eyes angrily.

I heard the sounds of feet shuffling, a draw opening, and the fridge door close.

"Ready?" I felt more than heard Kenshin breathe into my ear.

My ear tickled and my blood started to quicken. I nodded.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

I did. "Wow!" I exclaimed, as I saw a plate full of assorted pastries, éclairs, cream rolls, mini cupcakes, petit fours, and tarts. One particular cupcake stood out. I picked it up. It was a cup cake covered in blue frosting with sprinkles and a chocolate sword on top. Delicately I picked off the sword without mussing the cupcake.

I raised it in front of Kenshin, with a smug smile on my face. "You're perfect you know that?"

He grinned.

I placed it on my tongue and it melted instantly. I hummed my satisfaction.

I picked up a cream roll and brought it to Kenshin's lips. He ate it right out of my hand. I wiped off cream from the bottom of his lip and licked my finger teasingly.

"Mmm.." I hummed.

Leaning over with a smile, he kissed me, licking my lips as he did so.

"So how about I give you a tour of the place?" he asked as he pulled back.

Even though I had been here tons of times before, I had never seen the _whole_ house. "Sure." I shrugged.

We went through the building, looking at all of the rooms with Kenshin reminiscing of childhood memories in each one. I laughed when he described the time he fell in fireplace and it took hours for Hiko to get the soot out his hair.

"No son of mine is going to look like he rolls around in the mud!" Kenshin imitated Hiko's voice.

I laughed. "Shh, Kenshin." I scolded lightly, looking over my shoulder for Hiko.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "He's probably in his office still, Kaoru. Don't worry."

"Okay." I replied as I yawned tiredly.

"Tired?" Kenshin asked.

"Just a little."

Suddenly Kenshin's face lit with a mischievous smirk. He quickly grabbed my hand and practically dragged me a long with him through the halls. He finally stopped in front of a door to a room that I wasn't familiar with. Turning to me with a look in his eyes he gestured for me to open the door.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open warily. Inside was a beautifully designed room. The walls were blue with a matching carpet. The room's curtains were black and the large queen bed was adorned in a dark blue velvet blanket with identical pillows. Beside the bed on each side were a night stand and a dresser. To finish it off there was a blown up picture of Kenshin and I framed on the wall.

I excitedly turned on him, smiling wildly. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I should make you a room more often if you're going to be this grateful." Kenshin said chuckling.

Kissing him on the lips quickly I ran across to my new bed and jumped on it laughing. Suddenly the lights went out and the door had closed.

_ 'Mou! How dare Kenshin leave without saying goodnight.'_

Just as I was about to get up and find Kenshin, he pushed me back down pressing his lips urgently to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as his eyes burned an amber yellow. I wrapped my arms around my neck and closed my eyes. We only parted to breathe. My cheeks burned, that kiss felt more passionate than any other kiss I shared with him. His hands didn't leave my waist. I sighed and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. His hand moved up and down my back.

"I have to go Koishi." He whispered in my ear, I shivered.

"Goodnight Kenshin." I said kissing him lightly.

"Goodnight Kaoru."

And then he was gone as quickly as he had kissed me. I was left on my bed, not under any blankets but feeling warmer than I ever had. I brought a hand to my lips which felt so foreign, my stomach felt like it was full of molten lava.

I curled into my covers and fell asleep quickly. It felt good to finally be home.

Author's notes: Shorter than what I wanted but I don't have time to stretch it out but there will be future longer chapters. Anyway tell me what you thought. I hope I wasn't too OOC with Hiko? Any ideas are appreciated by the way. Until next time Happy Writing!


End file.
